leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Caitlyn/Estratégia
Gameplay ;Itens Recomendados Dicas ;Jogando com * Use antes do combate começar. * Evite usar nas team fights, alguém provavelmente vai te impedir de acertar o alvo. * pode ser usado para fugir, alcançar ou atravessar paredes. ;Jogando contra * Se mantenha atrás de suas tropas, causa menos dano a cada alvo que atravessa. * Você pode receber o dano no lugar de um aliado marcado com ficando na frente dele. Truques ;Uso de Habilidades * Enquanto estiver farmando, tente usar em campeões inimigos para causar dano extra. * Lembre-se que carrega mais rápidos se você atirar de dentro de um arbusto. * Não é recomendado usar constantemente para incomodar inimigos, desde que essa habilidade gasta muita mana e demora para ser lançada, o que significa que é fácil de desviar. É mais fácil de acertar a se você estiver dentro de um arbusto, considerando que os inimigos não vão te ver carregando ela. * empurra muito a onda de tropas, se você maximizar essa habilidade, e tiver um você poderá manter os seus inimigos bem recuados. * Durante a fase de rotas, armar algumas dentro dos arbustos do rio previne que você seja gankado. ** Use para fazer com que o time inimigo recue. Colocar várias em áreas diferentes te permite controlar a rota. ** Sempre que um inimigo pisar em uma tente usar o combo + . * é melhore como primeira habilidade do que , já que isso permite mais domínio na rota. é fácil de desviar, mas se alguém pisa na , você consegue algum dano fácil. * By starting off with you can assist your jungler by placing at common jungle locations; this can be used to help your jungler counter-jungle. * When in team fights, placing a in front of enemies or behind them can help your team escape if losing or capture fleeing enemies. * When fighting against , will be less effective due to her . She will often run into the trap with her activated to give her mana, but that will make her vulnerable to other abilities since will be on cooldown. * To counter an enemy or using their ultimate, place a in the center of the circle where he will land, snaring and effectively crippling him. ** This is also effective against targets that are re-spawning with the buff - placing under them helps to secure the kill. * You can fire away from opponents to close the gap when chasing. ** Inversely, it can be used as an escaping tool as well, slowing the opponent and propelling you away. ** recoil will immediately stop you when you hit terrain that is too thick to move through. ** can use to hop over thin walls in the jungle, creating a quick escape route out of dangerous situations. She also can use this functionality to pursue enemies effectively. As it uses a bit of mana and has a long cooldown, it should be used with caution. ** Firing and successfully landing a will allow you to land a long range on your opponent. * Avoid using in large team clashes as it might be blocked by another enemy champion. The cast also cancels if the target dies prematurely. * Using at an angle that the enemy team would not expect makes it more difficult for it to be blocked. * When an enemy flees at low health, you can finish them off with . However, remember that it can be intercepted, so try to find a clear shot first. * requires vision of the enemy to cast, so try to cast it quickly before the enemy runs into the fog of war. * Because grants vision of an enemy who steps on it, be sure to place them strategically and keep an eye on them. You may be able to get a surprise off someone who triggers it in the bush or jungle, allowing you to either hurt them to prevent a gank or finish them off if they fled to the jungle. ;Mastery Usage * ;Item Usage * is a marksman with extremely long range in both her abilities and her basic attack. Owing to the truest purpose of a marksman, Caitlyn provides long-range interdiction from behind the safety of her team's vanguard but she can also set up ambushes on her own as well as safely and quickly escape them. Her strongest build attributes are attack damage, critical strike chance, and attack speed. * A is a standard starting item for , as for most marksmen, and will allow her to establish lane dominance early on. There is little reason to start with any other item as she has the range to make full use of its attack damage and life steal early on. ** is a good alternative if the extra gold income is needed, but it forfeits the early health bonus and some damage. ** is a good early item if building attack speed, and it builds into or later on in the game. ** is a good early option for spamming abilities in lane due to the cooldown reduction. Builds into and ** should be highly sought as one of her first items in lane if going for a more attack damage focused build. * is the core boots of choice for , as she has low base attack speed, and will help cushion her weak midgame until she has built a major attack speed item. ** The enchantment is a standard choice for most marksmen and will help kite and chase more effectively. * Building one or two items that focus on attack speed will charge faster, improving her damage in the later part of the game. ** is especially useful as , as with most physical DPS champions. The damage reduction passive also helps her survivability and dueling power. ** gives her inferior stats, but greater waveclear and at a lower price. ** lets get procs three times faster. It is worth noting that auto-attacking in brush with the item will allow to proc s every other auto-attack. * It is a good idea to build armor penetration items like or once the enemy starts building armor items. * gives a high amount of life steal in addition to a passive shield, which may help in mid-lategame skirmishes, when stray abilities can poke her down, or extended team fights. ** is a good alternative because of the damage delay passive, plus it provides some cooldown reduction for getting charges and up faster. * gives increased dueling and chasing capability, as well as higher damage to health tanks such as . * may be a worthwhile buy starting in the midgame for the lifesteal and the ability to cleanse certain debuffs such as or . * is a good pickup if you find yourself spamming abilities later on in the game. The extra-CDR-per-crit-chance passive is also good for someone with long ability cooldowns. * In many situations, an ADC should be able to build one defensive item after their core items are built: ** will help against reset-reliant assassins, such as and , and/or give her a second life after a teamfight. ** A can be built if the enemy has strong grab potential, for example or . ** If the enemy team is prone to being kited, a can help accentuate long range by keeping enemy assassins, fighters, and tanks at arm's length. ** , although an off-beat pick, is a good choice against lineups that stack critical strike and damage. ;Countering * Unlike most carries, has very high attack damage early-game due to her superior range and passive, allowing her to harass her enemies and eventually whittle them down and force them out of lane. This is especially deadly once she learns , so try as much as possible to harass her and force her out before she gets her power spike. * does not have a 'steroid' ability. Supports that can zone her, such as , , are an effective counter. * is most likely to use and as her way to dominate the lane. Dodging said abilities makes it harder for her to harass enemies out of lane, and will eventually drain her mana. * severely shuts down weak starters like in the early game, but she becomes weak by the late-game, making her an easy target at that point. * Be aware of where 's traps are, as the + combo is devastating early game. ** Additionally, avoid stepping on traps when is nearby. If clearing them out of lane, only trigger them once she and her lane partner are out. * Try to dodge as much as possible. The debuff will allow to get a free on you if it hits you. * Certain supports are able to interrupt or help the targeted ally negate the damage: ** , , can interrupt it respectively with - and , , . ** also can intercept even at low health, and survive thanks to . ** Additionally and , , and can provide the target with just enough health to survive. ** Perhaps most effective is as it will completely nullify the damage of . de:Caitlyn/Strategy es:Caitlyn/Estrategia ru:Кейтлин/Strategy